Padre por accidente
by Katarina-Hatake
Summary: La historia de dos personas que por azares del destino se cruzan en el camino, pero trayendo como consecuencia muchas cosas... unas hermosas y otras dolorosas. Un pasado, un presente y un incierto futuro entre los dos, ¿nueve meses bastará para formarlo? [Re-editada y mejorada.] Final trágico.
1. Tarde entre amigas

**Bueno, aquí de nuevo, esta es mi primer historia y revisándola me di cuenta de que tenía que reeditar los capítulos, pues estaban terribles. Así que este es el primer capítulo reeditado, que lo disfruten. **

**Para los que ya la leyeron sabrán más o menos por donde va la cosa, sin embargo, se sorprenderán pues le he cambiado muchas cosas… para los que no, que la disfruten y espero recibir sus comentarios. **

**Nos veremos en la próxima actualización. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo. —

— _Pensamientos. — _

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

**Personajes: **Kakashi | Sakura. E Itachi |Sakura.

**Género: **Romance | Drama |General.

**Clasificación: **T |M.

* * *

_**Padre por Accidente. **_

_**Capítulo 1. **_

_**Una tarde entre amigas. **_

"_Cada uno muestra lo que es en los amigos que tiene."_

_Baltasar Gracián. _

* * *

**Y **ahí estaba, sentada esperando en la mesa de su cafetería favorita, aguardando porque sus amigas se hicieran presente para su reunión. Esa que realizaban cada viernes después de salir del trabajo, con frecuencia le sorprendía que aún con tantas ocupaciones tuvieran tiempo para ponerse al día.

Divagaba… cuando escuchó la puerta del local abrirse y por ella vio entrar a una de sus amigas. Ino.

Ino Yamanaka, una reconocida Diseñadora de Moda. Poseedora de una larga y hermosa cabellera rubia, con un pequeño flequillo cubría su lado derecho. Portaba un vestido turquesa que acentuaba su delineada figura, y aunque su físico llamaba la atención de cualquier hombre… eran sus ojos azules los que cautivaban.

Sin duda, su amiga de la infancia era la más hermosa de todas, no es que quisiera desvalorizar a las demás pero debía admitir que ella poseía un porte sin igual.

— ¡Frentona! ¿Hace mucho que estás aquí? — saludó la rubia con una sonrisa.

— ¡Cerda! — articuló con mofa ella — No, 15 minutos cuando mucho.

— ¡No me llames cerda, Sakura! — replicó alterada Ino, la pelirosa sonrió divertida, le gustaba incordiarla.

— Tú no me llames frentona y estaremos a mano.

Ino infló las mejillas como niña caprichosa y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Dónde están las demás?

— Aún no llegan, supongo que están igual de retrasadas que tú. — contestó la Haruno.

— El tráfico está horrible, tuve asuntos que arreglar antes de venir aquí, la colección me trae vuelta loca. — explicó la Yamanaka con cansancio.

Sakura la miró y asintió comprendiendo, cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle como iba la colección cuando la puerta del local se abrió de nuevo. Mostrando las figuras de Hinata y Tenten.

Hinata trabaja junto a ella en el hospital como interna en el área de pediatría, su pasión siempre fueron los niños y por eso desafío a su padre estudiando medicina, ahora era una excelente pediatra. Gozaba de todos los rasgos físicos característicos de su familia, sobretodo de sus ojos perla, ese era su rasgo más distintivo.

Aunque su actitud era dulce y un poco tímida, más cuando estaba con ellas esa timidez desaparecía dando paso a la confianza y la camaradería.

Por el contrario Tenten, tenía una forma de ser mucho más extrovertida de carácter fuerte y alegre. Trabaja junto a ella en el hospital como enfermera y asistió varias de las cirugías en las que también estuvo.

Y por último pero no menos importante Sakura Haruno, interna de cirugía, catalogada como una de las mejores a nivel hospitalario. Se caracterizaba por su vestimenta formal y su actitud un tanto introvertida, casi asemejándose a la de Hinata.

Las chicas tomaron asiento finalmente.

— ¡Hola! — saludaron a coro las recién llegadas.

— Lamentamos el retraso, le pedí a Hinata que pasara por mí. Mi auto se descompuso y está en el taller. — explicó Tenten.

Ambas asintieron comprendiendo.

— No te preocupes, nosotras también nos retrasamos. — aplacó Sakura.

— ¿Y qué nos cuentan chicas? — preguntó Ino.

Sin querer, la castaña se ruborizó levemente llamando la atención de las demás.

— Tienes algo que contarnos Tenten… — canturreó Ino con una sonrisa pícara.

— B-Bueno…

— Le gusta un amigo de mi primo. — sentenció Hinata, ganándose una mirada llena de reproche por parte de la aludida.

— ¡Hinata! — recriminó la morena — A mi no me gustan los amigos engreídos de tu primo.

— ¿En serio? — en la voz fina de Hinata se detectaba un deje de sarcasmo — Entonces… explícame porque razón te sonrojas y te pones nerviosa cada vez que lo ves. Yo no le encuentro otra explicación. — finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa la Hyuga.

— Ah… bueno yo…

Era extraño verla tartamudear.

— Vamos Ten, te conocemos y sabemos que Hinata tiene razón. — cortó Ino — ¿O no Sakura?

— En verdad pienso igual que las chicas, te conocemos lo suficiente como para saber tu forma de ser no es así. — habló Sakura — Ahora di la verdad.

— ¡Aah! Ustedes ganan. — profirió enfadada, aunque no le servía de mucho ya que un tenue sonrojo cubría sus mejillas — Sí, me gusta Deidara, el amigo del primo de Hinata. — confesó finalmente con un marcado sonrojo.

— ¡Ves! No era tan difícil. — exclamó la pelirosa con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¡Sí claro! ¿Cómo no eres tú?— masculló irónica la castaña.

— No entiendo que te molesta. — replicó — No es como que vayas corriendo a confesárselo. — expresó divertida al ver la cara de espanto que tenía su amiga.

— Pues es un chico muy amable y agradable, pero… — se quedó callada y el sonrojo aumentó.

— Entendemos. — intervino Ino — ¿Dónde lo conociste?

— En mi departamento. — intervino Hinata, Ino la miró confundida e interrogante.

— Hinata estaba ayudándome con unos papeles y decidimos cuadrarnos en su departamento, nos encontramos por casualidad. — explicó la castaña con una sonrisa boba.

— ¿Y qué hacía ahí? — inquirió Sakura confusa.

— Ya saben que Neji y yo vivimos en el mismo departamento, Deidara y él son colegas, trabajan en el mismo bufete; fue a casa por una carpeta que mi primo dejó olvidada. — expresó la Hyuga con toda naturalidad.

— Bueno… supongo que debe ser muy atractivo. — mencionó Ino mirando a Tenten que estaba sonrojada — Para que te pongas así… — manifestó con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Ino! — exclamó avergonzada la aludida.

— Ino no le digas esas cosas, mira como se ha puesto. — trató de reprender Hinata ocultando inútilmente su sonrisa.

— Bueno, bueno, la confianza entre nosotras siempre ha sido primordial; la vergüenza está demás. — profirió Sakura.

Todas sonrieron y luego comenzaron a hablar de trabajo, sobretodo de Ino, pues no podía parar de hablar acerca de sus nuevos diseños y colecciones que pronto lanzaría.

.

.

.

.

Después de algunas horas platicando y bromeando, se despidieron y cada una tomó rumbo hacia su morada. Sakura llegó a su departamento, se despojó de su abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero, de la misma forma sucedió con su bolso.

Se dirigió rumbo a la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales, sin proponérselo… recordó la razón por la que en ese momento se encontraba sola. Tenía 27 años y aún soltera, virgen no pero sí soltera… sin embargo, su soltería tenía nombre y apellido.

Uno que no quería recordar, que había intentado olvidar por todos los medios…

Sasuke Uchiha.

Su primer amor, el hombre del cual se enamoró perdidamente hasta el punto de olvidar sus creencias y enseñanzas. Al que le entregó su virginidad una tarde apasionada, el día que le juró amor y fidelidad…

El hombre con el que pasó cuatro años de su vida, con el que se comprometió pero… que también le hizo añicos el corazón.

Todavía recordaba la seriedad de su relación cuando entraron a la Universidad, sus padres estaban más que encantados con la noticia de su compromiso, a eso se le unió la alegría de estudiar juntos la misma carrera de Medicina. Sin embargo, debido a la exigencia de la carrera, no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos como querían, hasta el sexo se había vuelto monótono.

Llegaron hasta el punto de no volver a tener relaciones, ella lo buscaba y él la evadía siempre, diciéndole que estaba cansado o que simplemente no tenía ganas. Sasuke siempre había sido directo y decía las cosas sin contemplaciones, aún así supiera que con eso causaría daño.

Ella lo entendió, pues pasaba por lo mismo y no lo culpaba. Así que sólo le regalaba una sonrisa comprensiva… fue así hasta ese **día**…

El día en que le destrozó el corazón…

Ese día él no se había presentado a la universidad, preocupada por su ausencia y porque no contestaba sus llamadas, decidió ir a su departamento. A lo mejor estaba enfermo y por esa razón no se había presentado, intranquila se dirigió hacia la morada de su novio.

En cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta tocó pero nadie le abrió, desesperada y asustada, tomó el pomo y abrió la puerta. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando esta cedió, eso era algo extraño, pues a él jamás se le pasaban por alto esos detalles.

Mucho más preocupada que antes entró sin miedo al departamento, todo se encontraba en silencio, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, comenzó a vagar por el lugar. Pasó por la sala, la cocina, el estudio y él no se encontraba. Solamente le quedaba su habitación, así que con mucho sigilo se aventuró a caminar por el estrecho pasillo y unos ruidos extraños captaron su atención.

El pulso se le disparó en cuanto identificó esos ruidos como gemidos… los gemidos placenteros de una mujer. Su corazón latió con más fuerza y rapidez, finalmente se plantó frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke.

Se dio cuenta de que los gimoteos eran mucho más fuertes, tomó aire y la abrió, como hubiese deseado no hacerlo…

Su corazón se quebró con lo que vio.

Ahí se encontraba frente a ella, Sasuke, su prometido. El hombre con el que se casaría dentro de un mes, al que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma… estaba frente a ella, al lado de una rubia, desnudos sobre la cama…

Se había quedado en shock y lo único que pudo, fue susurrar su nombre.

— _Sasuke-kun… _

Su voz sonó tan suave y tan… rota…

Y él la escuchó, se detuvo y la miró. Sus ojos negros manifestaron una enorme sorpresa, era obvio que no esperaba verla ahí.

Sin embargo, en ellos también vio dolor y arrepentimiento, se apartó rápidamente de la rubia y buscar desesperadamente su ropa interior.

Más los ojos verdes de Sakura se encontraba sobre la rubia, entonces pudo reconocerla, era una compañera de la facultad. Una que la odiaba sin tener motivos, estaba ahí… con una sonrisa llena de mofa en sus labios. Su atractivo era suficiente para ganarse las miradas de los chicos, sobretodo sus ojos violáceos.

Pero era una cabeza hueca, siempre se preguntó como era posible que una mujer como ella estudiara algo tan complicado… no obstante, ahora se dio cuenta de todo. De sus excusas, de su alejamiento, de todo…

Shion se le había casi tirado encima desde que lo conoció, más Sasuke la había rechazado en infinidad de ocasiones e ingenuamente pensó que era por el amor que le tenía a ella. Una sonrisa triste e irónica se le formó en los labios.

Que estúpida había sido al creer eso.

Sasuke se plantó frente a ella, respiraba agitado, eso la sacó de su trance.

— _¡Sakura eso no es lo que parece! — profirió con la respiración entrecortada y con una mirada de arrepentimiento en sus profundos ojos negros._

— _¿Ah, no? — manifestó con una tranquilidad que no poseía — ¿Y qué se supone que es entonces?_

— _Por favor… escúchame… — pidió angustiado. _

— _¿Qué es lo que tengo que escuchar según tú? — preguntó irónica — ¿La forma en la que me mentías mientras te acostabas con ella? ¿O la forma en la que yo te comprendía cuando me decías que estabas cansado y tenías retrasos para llegar a mi casa? — reclamó molesta y sarcástica, suprimiendo las lágrimas y el dolor insoportable en su pecho — No tienes nada que explicar, con lo que he visto basta. No tiene explicación. — sentenció. _

— _Sakura yo… — no sabía que decir contra eso, no tenía argumento válido para justificarse, no tenía nada que decir para retenerla. _

— _Sasuke-kun… — llamó la voz melosa y exagerada de la rubia que estaba tendida en la cama, sin la menor intención por cubrir su denudes, le dio náuseas — Déjala… y ven aquí conmigo a terminar lo que empezamos… — manifestó sugerente, con una sonrisa sensual y burlona a la vez. _

— _¡Cállate Shion! — exclamó con furia Sasuke. _

— _¿Por qué tengo que callarme? — rebatió la chica y luego miró fijamente a Sakura — Y tú… no debería de extrañarte que tu novio te deje por alguien como yo. Hay cosas que no se pueden comparar y créeme que lo que Sasuke ha encontrado conmigo… contigo no lo encontraría jamás. — habló con arrogancia mientras le sonreía maliciosa. _

Tenía que admitirlo, sus palabras le dolieron pero contrario al efecto que Shion esperaba, la Haruno le sonrió como si le estuviese contando algo cómico.

— _Tienes razón, yo no soy igual que tú. — concedió la pelirosa para sorpresa de ambos — La diferencia entre tú y yo, es que a ti te gusta destruir la vida de los demás y a mí no. Eso es lo que nos hace diferentes. — le dijo con calma — ¿Y sabes que es peor? — inquirió — Ser incapaz de amar a alguien, eso es lo que eres tú, me das pena… Shion. — finalizó, la rubia se enojó y se disponía a hablar pero la interrumpió observando nuevamente a Sasuke — Lo nuestro terminó Sasuke. — declaró firme y sin ápice de duda. _

Acto seguido se quitó el anillo de su dedo anular y lo colocó en la cómoda cerca de la puerta.

— _Sakura sabes que te amo… — su tono por primera vez sonó angustiado y suplicante. _

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió con sarcasmo.

— _Si me amaras en realidad Sasuke, no te hubieras enredado con la primera que se te lanzara, si me amaras de verdad, jamás lo hubieras considerado. Ese no es amor. _

Sasuke la miró con profundo dolor y arrepentimiento, sabía que había cometido un tremendo error.

— _Sakura… _

— _No me busques, no me hables, no quiero saber nada más de ti… no quiero volver a verte. — habló mirándolo a los ojos suprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse, contempló como sus ojos oscuros se ensombrecían, más ya no había vuelta atrás._

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse cuando él la tomó por el brazo.

— _Sakura no te vayas… necesitamos hablar… — suplicó, realmente no deseaba que se fuera, porque él no suplicaba, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar su orgullo a un lado. _

— _Suéltame, ya no hay nada que hablar, ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir. Adiós… Sasuke Uchiha. _

Dicho eso se soltó de su agarre y salió de la habitación, salió de ese departamento ya sin poder retener más las lágrimas.

Así fue como decidió cambiarse de universidad y se mudó a Seattle, para ya no tener que verlo más. De eso hacía 7 años ya.

_Continuara…_


	2. Recuerdos

**He aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia.**

**Los errores de ortografía los corrijo luego, hasta el próximo lunes.**

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas más no insultos.**

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas y posiblemente lenguaje inapropiado.

OoC en los personajes.

**Personajes: **Kakashi |Sakura. || Itachi | Sakura.

**Género: **Romance | Drama | General.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**Recuerdos.**

"_Felicidad es el sueño del amor y tristeza su despertar."_

_Madame Basta._

.

.

.

**M**uchas veces los recuerdos son parte esencial del ser humano, más no siempre son cosas atesoradas por nosotros mismos; son memorias dolorosas que tratamos de obviar u olvidar con ahínco pero la vida nos recuerda que la mente del ser humano es tan voluble que prefiere guardar lo malo y convertir lo bueno en cenizas…

Eso fue lo que le sucedió a Sakura, trató por tanto tiempo de no evocarlos que al final se perdió a si misma y a su corazón, encerrándose en un castillo con una tremenda muralla que nadie podía traspasar. Llegando a la terrible conclusión de que nadie más la amaría de verdad, no con la sinceridad que ella esperaba.

Se durmió con ese triste pensamiento, recordándose que no podía volver amar, que ya no tenía oportunidad para eso. Sabiendo que a su edad debería tener un matrimonio e **hijos**… esa palabra que le taladraba la mente como un clavo siendo golpeado por un martillo. No es que ella hubiese sido amante de los niños, de hecho, ni se llevaba bien con ellos. Tampoco es que no le agradaran, simplemente que nunca pensó que algún día, en algún momento de su vida… su reloj cronológico le pediría a gritos ser madre.

Y a estas alturas, tener un bebé no solo era su mayor ilusión; se había convertido en una necesidad al ver su soledad, y que cada año que pasaba no solo se hacía más vieja, si no también se sentía más sola…

Luego recordaba el prejuicio de la gente al ver una mujer siendo madre soltera, porque sí, lo había pensado. Hacerse una inseminación artificial y ser madre soltera, pero enseguida la golpearon los pensamientos acerca del escrúpulo de la gente, de los allegados, las amistades y hasta de su propia familia.

Evocar a su madre, que aunque no era miembro de esa mayoría no era lo que quería para ella, vivir en el escrutinio de los demás por no tener un hombre quien la mantenga cuando es lo suficientemente capaz de hacerlo, de mantenerse a si misma y a su hijo. No, ella no quería darle ese dolor a su madre. Era demasiado noble para eso…

.

.

.

.

El siguiente día siguió la misma rutina, a lo mejor se levantó un poco más temprano pues había dejado su agenda llena y tenía consultas que cubrir, luego entraría a una cirugía a la cual por obra y gracia del Jefe de Cirugía obtuvo el acceso para presenciar. Escogió las prendas que usaría ese día de su closet disponiendo a darse una ducha, una que no le tomaría más de 15min., aprendió a bañarse rápido en su primer año de interna y aunque aun seguía siéndolo, ahora tenía un poco más de tiempo que antes pero no por eso se daba el lujo de perderlo.

Salió de su departamento sin desayunar, vestirse no le había llevado nada y arreglarse… bueno, no solía arreglarse mucho para ir a su trabajo. De todas maneras con el sudor y las corridas de un lado para otro el maquillaje se iba, más no quería decir que no lo usara, claramente como mujer la banalidad era uno de sus puntos vitales.

Mientras conducía hacia el hospital, recordó algo que la entristecía… pues una de las enfermeras de piso, comentó que el Jefe de Cirugía se retiraba… desgraciadamente ella iba caminando por el pasillo cuando las escuchó, sin embargo, se hizo la desentendida y continúo con su camino aunque en el fondo esa noticia la afectaba muchísimo. Así que sin pensárselo fue directamente con el jefe, que la había recibido con una sonrisa y cuando le preguntó si era verdad acerca de lo que se rumoraba por los pasillos no se lo negó.

De hecho, hasta le dijo que le diría el nombre de su sucesor cuando esté todo asegurado. Estacionó su Chevrolet Aveo Sedan gris en el parqueo del edificio, se apresuró a bajar del vehículo con el afán de ir rápidamente hacia la oficina de su jefe. Le pidió encarecidamente que llegara temprano porque tenía algo urgente que decirle, Sakura tenía tantas ideas metidas en su cabeza que no encontraba cual de todas podía ser…

Así que presurosa se dirigió hacia la oficina de Hiruzen Sarutobi… en su recorrido saludaba torpemente al personal que se le atravesaba en el camino, muchos de ellos divertidos al ver su inexplicable maratón. En cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta tocó de forma impaciente, y una voz masculina, grave y senil le dio el aval para entrar.

— Buenos días… — saludó respetuosamente tratando de no parecer ansiosa.

— Sarutobi, ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre pequeña. — le recordó él con una sonrisa paternal, Sakura desvió la mirada avergonzada. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se lo había pedido y ella continuaba sin poder articularlo con familiaridad — Y como estoy seguro de que tu curiosidad es tan grande, que no has venido tan temprano solo para verme ¿verdad? — reprochó aun cuando su tono casino tenía un tinte de diversión, irritándola y a la vez abochornándola.

— Pues… se equivoca. Pase para ver como estaba. — respondió medio titubeante la pelirosa, mientras que Sarutobi lanzó una carcajada amena.

— Tranquila, Sakura. No te lo estoy reprochando. — calmó el anciano mientras se sentaba en su silla de cuero e invitándola a sentarse en una de las sillas dispuestas para las visitas — Estoy seguro de que quieres saber como estoy. — aseguró, Sakura quitó la expresión irritada de su rostro y lo miró.

Él no mentía, en realidad quería saber como se sentía sabiendo que pronto dejaría el hospital. Sin embargo, no se había atrevido a preguntárselo y por esa razón no pasaba a menudo por su oficina, más eso no significaba que no le importaba. De hecho le preocupaba, pues debía ser algo muy duro para alguien de su edad y que permaneció por tanto tiempo en ese hospital, había dejado prácticamente su vida ahí y casi perdía su matrimonio por su devoción por ese hospital y la medicina.

Pero tenía una esposa tremendamente paciente y comprensiva, además del apoyo de sus hijos y amigos, sobretodo de su madre… quien le había contado toda la historia y por la cual se conocían desde antes de haber entrado a hacer su internado ahí.

— Mamá… me dijo que estaba siendo muy difícil para… ti, todo esto… — titubeó un poco al tutearlo, le guardaba mucho respeto y le costaba mucho trabajo tratarlo como un igual aunque él se lo hubiese pedido.

— Lo es. — confirmó sonriéndole como un abuelo le sonríe a su nieto — Pero era algo que tenía que hacer tarde o temprano. He pasado años de mi vida aquí, dando lo mejor de mí… ahora es justo que mi familia disfrute y merezca un poco más de tiempo de mi parte. — explicó mirando alrededor de su oficina y luego a ella sin descomponer su sonrisa — Y eso no significa que ya no nos veamos, vivimos en la misma ciudad y las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ti, cuando quieras visitarme. — ofreció afectuosamente conmoviéndola, al punto que si continuaba amenazaba con derramar lágrimas.

— Lo sé… para mí eres como el abuelo que nunca tuve. — articuló Sakura con voz triste — Me harás mucha falta. — añadió acercándose para darle un abrazo cariñoso que él mayor correspondió gustoso.

En ese pequeño gesto le decía: _Tú también me harás falta, pero recuerda que estaré ahí para cuando lo necesites. _

Enseguida se separaron, la pelirosa se secó el par de lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos y regresó a su lugar frente a Sarutobi.

— Ahora te diré quien será tu nuevo jefe. — habló él, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron curiosos e inquisitivos esperando por lo que tuviera para decirle, lo que a Sarutobi le ocasionó gracia; ya que con frecuencia parecía una niña esperando ser sorprendida — Kakashi Hatake. — anunció — ¿Lo conoces?

La Haruno comenzó a buscar en sus memorias tratando de encontrar algo que le hiciera recordar, había escuchado el nombre en algún lugar, en alguna parte pero no específicamente donde. Derrotada de tanto pensar hizo una negación, no podía recordarlo.

— Recuerdo haberlo escuchado en algún lugar… pero no recuerdo donde. — expresó avergonzada por su falta de información, el anciano soltó una carcajada que le molestó, sabía que no se estaba burlando, pero parecía que sí.

— Eres muy joven todavía, apenas haces tu internado seguramente por eso no has escuchado mucho de él. — concedió indulgente — Es un cirujano Cardiotorácico, el mejor de la Costa Este de este país. — profirió sorprendiéndola, aunque realmente no debería de hacerlo puesto que si alguien tomaría su puesto tenía que ser el mejor en su ámbito — Deberías buscar su historia, te asombrará lo que encontrarás. — sugirió, pero algo en su tono le decía que debía tomar la indirecta…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo…?

— Cuatro semanas. — respondió.

Cuatro semanas… le sorprendió porque realmente creyó que entregaría su cargo de inmediato, más no era así.

— Bueno… espero que hayas escogido al mejor. — concluyó la pelirosa con una pequeña sonrisa.

— No te preocupes, hará bien su trabajo. — aseguró él correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

Hablaron unos cuantos minutos más y luego se retiró, ya iba tarde a las consultas y seguramente la clínica del hospital estaba llena…

.

.

.

.

Mientras corría a la clínica se encontró con Konan, una de las enfermeras de recepción que la retuvo y le dijo que no era necesario que se apresurara porque no había muchos pacientes en la clínica y que con dos médicos internos bastaba. Le sugirió que tomara un descanso, pues tendría un turno de 18hrs.

Ya que le redujeron el trabajo esa mañana, decidió tomarle la palabra a Sarutobi e investigar un poco acerca del nuevo jefe de cirugía, se llevó tremenda sorpresa con la información que encontró… resultó de que Kakashi Hatake no solo era un exitoso cirujano cardiotorácico, si no que su nombre resonaba desde mucho más antes. Fue catalogado como un genio en la carrera de medicina, graduándose a la edad de 20 años y que no solamente tenía la especialidad de Cardiología, también la de Cirugía General.

Si una especialidad era difícil… no se imaginaba tener que cursar dos, sin embargo, él era un genio. Lo que significaba que no suponía gran sacrificio para él o por lo menos, no tanto costo mental.

Aunque mantenía la duda, de saber si en verdad estaba capacitado para el puesto… ya se enteraría cuando lo conociera…

.

.

.

.

Caminaba parsimoniosamente por los pasillos, acababa de salir de una cirugía complicada y la caminata siempre ayudaba a despejar el estrés del momento. Le había llevado cinco horas reparar esas arterias y si no fuese porque surgieron complicaciones se habría tardado menos, sin embargo, terminó la cirugía con un trabajo impecable; como siempre.

No obstante, un asunto rondaba su cabeza… y es que hacía escasas semanas recibió una llamada del Swedish Medical Center. Uno de los mejores hospitales medico-universitario de todo Seattle, su asombro no fue el hecho de recibir la llamada, sino el motivo de esta.

Ofreciéndole nada más ni nada menos que el puesto de Jefe de Cirugía de dicho lugar, no podía negar que la oferta lo impresionó; jamás se esperó tal cosa. Y aunque estuvo tentado a aceptarla inmediatamente, tuvo que frenarse de golpe. Debía meditarlo, ser jefe de un hospital era una gran responsabilidad, y aunque tuviese años de experiencia en cirugía no sabía si tenía la suficiente para manejar el personal.

Sin embargo, tampoco la podía rechazar. Así que pidió tiempo para sopesarlo y dar su respuesta, la cual estaba tomada desde el principio, simplemente quería organizar bien sus pensamientos o no dar a parecer lo desesperado que se encontraba por irse de ahí.

Pero un día anterior había hablado con Sarutobi para confirmar su respuesta y concretar los términos, claramente era algo informal; en cuanto estuviera allá todo se haría de forma legal. Cerró momentáneamente los ojos y respiró profundamente… ese lugar le estaba enfermando, los recuerdos lo estaban matando…

Hace seis meses se encontraba feliz y ahora se encontraba en un pozo negro del que no había podido salir por completo, su cuerpo estaba a medio camino como rehusándose a emerger de una vez. Hace seis meses se encontraba a punto de casarse con la mujer que él, creyó era para él, a la que amaba. Con la que se había comprometido y formaría una familia.

Más no fue así, jamás se imaginó que Rin fuese de ese tipo de mujeres… nunca creyó que lo engañaría. ¡Y vaya que había hecho mérito para no creerlo!, ya que se las ingenió desde el principio para llamar su atención, era una mujer guapa que no pasaría desapercibida a los ojos de ningún hombre. Él fue la excepción, se encontraba tan centrado en su carrera que realmente su presencia pasó totalmente desapercibida, no obstante, la mujer se las ingenió para llamar su atención.

Sobretodo por el hecho de que sabía mucho más de su vida profesional que él mismo, esa era razón suficiente para obtener su interés. Claramente siendo periodista tenía un sinfín de acceso a material exclusivo, y ahí fue donde todo comenzó… su inteligencia y su actitud extrovertida lo enamoró.

Lo que comenzó como una amistad, charlas pasajeras, enseguida se convirtió en algo más, hasta el punto del compromiso. Tarde se dio cuenta de que él único que se había enamorado fue él, que solamente buscaba fama y prestigio, una buena posición social… un buen nombre. Y presumir de su físico y atractivo.

Se volvió idiota. Uno que no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que la sorprendió con su mejor amigo en la cama, un golpe por partida doble. Su prometida y su mejor amigo. La vida no podía ser más irónica.

Obito Uchiha… el hombre a quien creyó su mejor amigo, no se lo había pensado dos veces para meterse en la cama con su novia, con su futura esposa. A la mujer que había respetado durante esos dos años, a la que no quiso faltarle jamás y el burlado terminó siendo él, la mofa de ese par. Pasó de inteligente a iluso en cuestión de segundos, su ingenio se perdió en algún punto en ese momento y se sintió burlado, por ellos y por sí mismo.

— Oye Kakashi, me enteré que te vas del hospital. — comentó repentinamente una voz masculina, que lo hubiese asustado si no estuviera acostumbrado a sus inoportunas interrupciones.

— Así es, Hayate. — contestó despreocupado abriendo los ojos apoyando la espalda sobre una de las paredes aledañas — Me ofrecieron la dirección del Swedish, decidí darme la oportunidad y aceptarla.

— Bueno, pues me alegra por ti. — felicitó el castaño — Nos harás falta… aunque lo más insoportable serán los lamentos y lloriqueos de las enfermeras. — bromeó mientras se reí de su propio comentario, y la expresión de pocos amigos del peligris.

— ¡Huh! — profirió irónico — De todas maneras planeaba irme, la oferta solamente adelantó mis intenciones.

— Es por lo de Rin, ¿cierto? — Hayate preguntó con algo de temor, era un secreto a voces por todo el hospital y nadie se había atrevido a hacer un comentario acerca del tema por miedo a su reacción.

Pero Hayate era de los pocos que lo conocían lo suficientemente bien, sus años como compañeros de la universidad les ayudó a conocerse bastante como para no mentirse entre sí, pese a que la situación era demasiado obvia para negarlo.

— Sí. — contestó cortantemente, en efecto; el tema no era de su total agrado.

— Si Rin te hubiera querido la mitad de lo que tú a ella, nada de eso habría pasado… — continuó, parecía que no entendió el cambio de actitud del peliplata — Olvídalo y continúa con tu vida, Kakashi, ella no es la única mujer que existe.

Lo decía como si fuera tan fácil, como si fuera tan simple decir, hoy me enamoro y mañana ya no lo estoy. Y en efecto, enamorarse y perderse como un idiota por el sentimiento era tan sencillo como quitarle un dulce a un niño, el verdadero problema se presentaba cuando te rompían el corazón y luego olvidar casi una misión imposible.

No decía que no fuese posible… solo que le tomará más tiempo del que le gustaría invertir.

— Puede que no. — respondió finalmente Kakashi — Pero la amé más de lo que realmente me agradaría.

Hayate se quedó callado, no dijo nada porque francamente no había nada que decir. Kakashi podía no parecer desconsolado o andar llorando por cada esquina, pero sabía que la traición le era difícil de procesar y superar. Su prometida y su mejor amigo…

Enseguida se despidieron, Hayate aun tenía turno pero él regresaba a su casa, el cansancio terminaría por vencerlo, tenía más de 48hrs en el hospital sin descanso y sinceramente estaba exhausto, aunque ya estuviera acostumbrado se estaba sobre exigiendo demasiado y su cuerpo terminaría por pasarle la factura al final.

¿Pero que otra cosa hacía? Si era la única manera que tenía para desconectarse del mundo, para olvidarse del enojo y la traición… refugiarse en su trabajo fue lo mejor que pudo encontrar para superar todo ese infortunio, cosa que hasta ahora llevaba bien. Sin embargo, como cualquier mortal un cuerpo agotado pedía descanso, uno extralimitado lo exigía a gritos.

Regresar a su casa no era algo grato para él, no obstante, no le quedaba otro remedio. Se quitó la ropa y se metió entre las sábanas, colocó los brazos debajo de su cabeza y miró el cielo falso de su dormitorio… y pensar que pronto se iría de ahí.

Que dejaría todo atrás y comenzaría de nuevo… no sonaba tan mal. No. En definitiva no estaba para nada mal.

Todo mejoraría o por lo menos… lo esperaba. El sueño poco a poco lo fue venciendo y se quedó con ese último pensamiento. Que todo en su vida mejoraría…

_Continuará… _


	3. El comienzo de todo

**He aquí el tercer capítulo, espero sea de su gusto. Por cierto los pensamientos al final son sacados de una obra que leí hace mucho, su autor es Arnoldo Eddi Valencia y el nombre de la obra, Tulipanes en Diciembre. Cuídense, hasta la próxima.**

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos —_

_Pensamientos del bebé. _

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas y posiblemente lenguaje inapropiado.

OoC en los personajes.

**Personajes: **Kakashi|Sakura. || Itachi|Sakura.

**Género: **Romance|Drama|General.

**Clasificación: **T|M.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**El comienzo de todo.**

"_La incertidumbre es una margarita cuyos pétalos no se terminan de deshojar."_

_Mario Vargas Llosa._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando el trabajo te consume sientes que las horas pasan de forma rápida, al contrario de otros que lo sienten lento porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer… y hasta ese día se dio cuenta de que el retiro de su jefe estaba en puerta. Una semana, en una semana se retiraría y conocería al nuevo médico que tomaría el mando, aunque ya se las había ingeniado para saber un poco más acerca de él…

No podía negar que tenía buenas referencias, sin duda alguna estaría encantada de aprender de un médico de talla mundial. Poco a poco su curiosidad fue despertando y se encontraba ansiosa de conocerlo, la medicina era su pasión y aprender para ser mejor su objetivo.

Distraída apenas logró escuchar el llamado de Konan.

— ¡Sakura! — gritó por quinta vez.

— ¡¿Qué?! — vociferó asustada, Konan dio un paso atrás por instinto ante tremenda fuerza vocal. Enseguida la pelirosa se encogió de hombros y la miró apenada — Lo siento, Konan. No fue mi intención asustarte.

— No te preocupes. — le sonrió despreocupada la de cabellos y ojos añil — Pero Ino espera en línea desde hace cinco minutos y ya está gritando por la bocina del teléfono…

Sakura suspiró, como siempre su rubia amiga inoportuna, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que le había dicho incontables veces que no la llamara en horas de trabajo y mucho menos a la recepción del hospital. ¿Pero hacia caso?, no, claramente no.

— Te he dicho que no me hables en horas de trabajo, Ino… — reprendió irritada.

— _¡No lo haría si contestarás ese maldito celular! — replicó la rubia._

— Eres un caso perdido…

— _¡Oye! — profirió ofendida la otra._

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — preguntó apresurada y malhumorada la pelirosa.

— _¡Ash! Cálmate te vas a arrugar. _

— Ino… — bramó la pelirosa perdiendo la paciencia, escuchó un resoplido al otro lado de la línea.

— _Bien, bien. — calmó la rubia — Te llamó para recordarte que esta es noche de farra y no se te vaya a olvidar que te toca pagar. _

¡Ay carajo! Se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle…

— No lo sé, Ino… tengo turno de 18hrs y no creo poder tener tiempo de salir hoy… — se excusó Sakura, sí, sabía que era una excusa obvia pero era cierto, no estaba mintiendo.

— _¡Oh, vamos Sakura! ¿No nos irás a fallar ahora? — replicó Ino — Además, un descanso entre tantas trasnoches no será malo, seguramente Sarutobi no te dice nada. _

No es que estuviese mintiendo, de hecho él mismo Sarutobi la enviaba a su casa por su terquedad infalible. Pero le gustaba estar presente en cada emergencia, aprendía a hacer mejores suturas y podía entrar a las mejores cirugías.

Lo admitía, era ambiciosa y se sobre exigía. Cierto. No lo negaba, pero su ansia de conocimiento era enorme y ser la mejor en su campo, su más grande aspiración.

— _¡Frentona! — gritó Ino tan fuerte, que le dañó el tímpano y estaba segura de que medio pasillo de la recepción la escuchó. _

— ¡No me grites, Cerda!

— _¡No me llames cerda!_

— ¡Ni tú frentona! — escuchó un gruñido por parte de su amiga y sonrió satisfecha.

— _¿Y bien? — indagó nuevamente._

— Uhm… no lo sé, Ino… — dudó, tenía muchas ganas de salir con sus amigas pero también tenía trabajo que hacer…

— _Oh, vamos, Sakura. Que faltes una vez al trabajo no te hará daño, es más fácil que seas tú la que le haga daño a los pacientes. — dijo soltando una risa divertida al escuchar la protesta de su pelirosa amiga._

— Uhm… está bien. — cedió finalmente la Haruno, aun dudaba pero no tenía de otra. Sabía que Ino no se daría por vencida y capaz llamaba a su jefe, y no precisamente para pedirle permiso… — ¿En el lugar de siempre?

— _Sí. A las nueve. — le recordó._

— Claro, no te preocupes. Ahí estaré. — finalizó cortando la llamada.

Soltó un suspiro derrotada, su aprendizaje tendría que esperar, bueno… tampoco es como que las fiestas no le gustaran. De hecho, no había una a la que no asistiera, sin embargo, su carrera era complicada y más que eso, necesitaba de toda su atención.

Si era muy cierto que jamás fue una lumbrera, mucho menos una genio o superdotada. Sí era una dedicada y por era razón se catalogaba como una de las mejores estudiantes de su promoción, aunque claramente aun le hacía falta aprender y ahí estaba el detalle; cada emergencia era una fuente de conocimiento y de paso, si tenía suerte entraría a cirugía. Lo cual era seguro en los turnos de noche.

No obstante, sus hormonas adolescentes superaban a veces a su raciocinio y rectitud… si es que alguna vez la tuvo. De paso se desharía del stress que le generaban los turnos continuos y hace unos días se le juntaron dos, haciendo casi 48hrs. Se merecía un descanso.

— ¡Sakura! — profirió Konan — Traumas, accidente automovilístico. — expresó mientras corría por el pasillo hacia la sala de Emergencias.

La pelirosa sonrió encantada, un trauma en lenguaje médico era una posible cirugía. Que le quitarían si no corría.

Así que se apresuró a moverse por los pasillos, nadie le quitaría una cirugía.

.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasaba volando cuando estaba ocupado, una semana y comenzaría su trabajo en el Swedish, más tenía tres días de haberse mudado al estado y pronto comenzaría sus labores. A algunos les pareció desesperado, o bueno, por lo menos a él sí. Mudarse con casi dos semanas de anticipación parecía que se encontraba huyendo de algo, o más bien de alguien… aunque no fuera así.

Más sí lo hacía, evadía los recuerdos. Aparte de que necesitaba tiempo para desempacar y poner en orden su nuevo departamento, la ciudad la conocía desde hace mucho así que no podía decir que se iba anticipadamente para no perderse, aunque la excusa era buena. Una que claramente solo él se creería porque sus padres no.

Por otro lado, ese viernes saldría con algunos conocidos que tenía en la ciudad y un par de amigos que trabajaban en el mismo hospital donde él laboraría pronto. Un break antes de comenzar con sus responsabilidades laborales, ya lo había pensado; sin embargo, que ya hubiese estado en la ciudad no significaba que conocía todo. De hecho la última vez que estuvo ahí, fue hace mucho y algo rápido.

Sus amigos conocían la zona a la perfección porque tenían más de 10 años viviendo ahí, no podría superarlos aunque quisiera. No estaba ansioso, pero compartir una copa con los amigos no estaba de más, de paso y se ponían al corriente. El teléfono sonó repentinamente.

— Hola. — contestó descolgando el teléfono.

— _¿Kakashi? — indagó dudosa una voz masculina que él reconoció de inmediato._

— Asuma, ¿Qué pasó?

— _Kurenai mandó a recordarte la salida. — expresó cansado o más bien fastidiado._

— ¿Y desde cuando te **"mandan"**? — inquirió burlón y gracioso, recibiendo como respuesta un resoplido por parte del otro.

— _Cállate. — masculló, el peliplata soltó una risotada — ¿Irás?_

— Sí, iré. — soltó gracioso el peligris.

— _Entonces nos veremos allá. _

— Claro, nos vemos. — finalizó y cortó la llamada, colocando en su lugar el teléfono.

Se quedó de pie y observó de forma evaluadora a su alrededor, aun no terminaba de desempacar y tenía mucho que acomodar; demasiado para su gusto. Se cansaría antes de comenzar a trabajar, así como iba terminaría dentro de una semana, lo que daría como resultado que se quedara dormido en su escritorio…

No, eso no podía ser peor.

.

.

.

.

Viernes… oh, sí; su semana no terminaba pero por lo menos tendría algunas horas libres y eso ya era algo. Le encantaba el hospital, adoraba su trabajo pero también necesitaba un poco de descanso o el estrés la mataría, bueno, no tanto pero seguro tenía un bajón de azúcar; sobretodo tomando en cuenta que casi no comía.

Ansiosa no estaba, claramente salir de fiesta no era ningún respiro iba a desvelarse igual, con la única diferencia de que se embriagaría y bailaría. Aunque de la misma forma terminarían doliéndole los pies.

Sin embargo, tenía una especie de inquietud, no sabía si era porque faltaría a un turno de trabajo o porque se perdería alguna cirugía, no lo sabía pero el sentimiento de intranquilidad no se iba. Más no le dio tanta importancia, saldría dentro de unos minutos y partiría hacia su departamento.

Bueno, la partida fue casi una carrera de campeonato con suerte y se daría una ducha rápida para quitarse el terrorífico olor a medicamentos. Dudaba mucho que desapareciera teniendo apenas media hora para alistarse, esa última emergencia le robó más de una hora del tiempo y por eso llegaba tarde para arreglarse.

En cuanto salió escurriendo de la ducha tomó lo primero que encontró en su armario, que casualmente era un precioso y corto vestido veraniego en color azul rey. Recordaba ese vestido, era uno de sus favoritos; Ino se lo regaló para cuando cumplió 24 años. Un diseño exclusivo solo para ella.

Ahí era cuando agradecía tener una amiga diseñadora de modas, obtenía ropa de marcas reconocidas mundialmente gracias a ella. Si no fuera por su rubia amiga, seguramente no distinguiría entre la vestimenta formal y la cotidiana, o entre la seda y el encaje.

Corrió por toda la habitación en busca de su bolso, bueno, decir correr era algo extremo porque con esas sandalias de tacón si no tenía cuidado terminaría en el suelo y con un pase seguro hacia el hospital, con un indudable pase a Ortopedia por la dislocación o posible fractura que sufriría si no le paraba a la carrera. Se puso un poco de perfume en el área del cuello y el vestido, enseguida salió al encuentro con sus amigas.

.

.

.

.

Bien, llegar al club no fue complicado, a esas horas no había tráfico y no quedaba lejos de su departamento. El lío se presentó con la enorme cola que se veía afuera de local, abarcaba cuando menos tres cuadras si no es que más y aunque para ella ese no era un lío, pasar entre tanta gente sí. Si no es porque los guardias ya la conocían, seguramente se hubiese pasado toda la noche ahí haciendo fila…

Y lo que vio al entrar no estaba mejor… el club estaba abarrotado, el ambiente caliente y movido. Apenas había puesto un pie ahí y ya se sentía transpirar, seguramente Sasori debía encontrarse de lo más animado al ver que el local estaba llenísimo. Ya se imaginaba la sonrisa ambiciosa de ese muñeco pelirrojo…

Se apresuró a buscar a las chicas, sabía donde se encontraban la odisea sería el camino que atravesaría para llegar hasta ellas, un largo recorrido y una decena de golpes más tarde pudo subir el graderío que daba a la segunda planta. En una de las mesas del fondo se encontró a sus amigas con lo que parecía su segunda o tercera copa, no le extrañaba que comenzaran la fiesta sin ella… raro sería que la esperaran.

Llegó a la mesa, las saludó y se sentó. No obstante, continuaba sintiendo aquella sensación rara… como si la observaran. Pero desechó el pensamiento, lo mejor era no pararse en nimiedades.

— ¿Hace cuánto llegaron? — se aventuró a preguntar la pelirosa.

— 20 minutos. — respondió una resplandeciente Ino que miraba por todos lados como fiera buscando presa.

— Te pedimos un Cosmopolitan. — profirió Tenten moviéndose al compás de la estridente música en su asiento, Sakura le sonrió agradecida.

Y luego comenzaron con los chismes de la semana, como siempre, poniéndose al tanto de todo lo que sucedía…

.

.

.

.

Cuando Asuma le dijo que iba un club exclusivo, jamás se le ocurrió comentarle que era uno de los más populares de la ciudad y que siempre se mantenía abarrotado de gente. Odiaba tener que abrirse paso a pisotones y codazos pero no había de otra, eso un posible trancazo que lo mandara al suelo y quien terminaría pisoteado sería él.

Con tremendo esfuerzo llegó a la barra donde se encontraba su susodicho amigo con su novia y otros más, entre ellos el hijo de un gran amigo de su padre.

— ¡Kakashi! Creí que ya no vendrías. — profirió Asuma.

— Por poco no llego, tuve que atravesar ese mar de gente. — renegó sacudiéndose la camisa y el pantalón.

— Como siempre de amargado… — profirió la única fémina del grupo.

— No es nada agradable que te pisen, Kurenai. — expresó el peligris mirando a la guapa azabache de ojos granate, quien únicamente le sonrió divertida.

Resopló fastidiado, la música era fuerte y el parpadeo de las luces le dañaba la retina, sin embargo; ya estaba ahí así que lo mejor era pedir un trago para poder soportar la noche. Pidió un vodka y mientras saludaba a Yamato, Naruto y Sai. Se acomodó en el asiento y paseó la mirada por todo el lugar… hasta que observó una chica que le llamó la atención por su cabellera rosada.

La vio atravesar el cúmulo gente en la pista para poder llegar a una escaleras que estaba seguro daban a la segunda planta del local, le calculó cuando menos 26 años de edad si no es que menos. Su figura era menuda pero delineada, su rostro regular y su cabellera un atractivo visual. A lo mejor era teñido pero le iba muy bien a su tez clara, no era hermosa ni bella pero tampoco era fea.

En la escala del 1 al 10 tenía un 7. Aparte de que le había llamado la atención, así que como cualquier otro hombre en el mundo se propuso ligar un poco. Con suerte y tendría algo de diversión esa noche.

.

.

.

.

Pidió otro Cosmopolitan, apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano mientras miraba el ir y venir de los demás. A sus amigas las habían sacado a bailar y ella se quedó sola en la mesa, esperando que alguien se compadeciera de su persona.

¡Qué patético! Esperar que un hombre la notara y tuviera la caridad de sacarla a bailar, tampoco es que estuviera muerta por salir a la pista de baile y mover un poco el cuerpo cuando sabía que en materia bailable tenía cero redondo. Pese a eso, desde ahí veía a sus amigas bailar y se divertía con Hinata. Que debido a sus nervios se entorpecía en sus pasos y terminaba pisando al pobre chico que la había invitado a bailar.

Repentinamente alguien se sentó en la mesa frente a ella, nada la preparó para lo que vio. Un hombre de cabellera grisácea que parecía natural, genuinamente atractivo, figura sumamente trabajada; tal parecía que se pasaba horas en el gimnasio. Ya que la camisa de vestir destacaba sus hombros anchos, sus brazos musculosos y su duro abdomen. Y ni que decir de la parte baja… ese vaquero destacaba sus piernas largas y sus muslos robustos.

Y si su cuerpo era impresionante… su rostro lo era aun más… ¿es qué acaso los ángeles estaban cayendo del cielo y ella no se había dado cuenta?

— Hola. — saludó con voz sedosa y sexy… aquella voz ronca tenía un imperceptible y a la vez profundo acento italiano. Aunque sus rasgos gritaran raíces helénicas.

— H-Hola… — tartamudeó la pelirosa y golpeándose mentalmente por ese fallo, que a Kakashi le cayó en gracia.

— ¿Bailas? — preguntó directamente poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano en una clara invitación a que la tomara.

Pero más que eso, eran sus profundos ojos negros los que la incitaban y su cuerpo se estremeció ante una sola mirada. Cogió su mano y se levantó de su asiento encaminándose hacia la pista.

En cuanto pisaron la pista la música cambió, pasó de movida a una balada. Apenas alcanzó a distinguir el grupo musical y la canción, Miss you love de Silverchair.

Estaba nerviosa, en cuanto sintió su cercanía se sintió tremenda e irremediablemente excitada. No solo porque era un portento y su estatura la intimidaba. No. Era más que todo porque en lo que a danza se refería ella era una torpe sin remedio.

No tenía la soltura ni la gracia para el baile, cada vez que se le ocurría la brillante idea de pisar una pista siempre terminaba de varias formas, pisoteando terriblemente a su pareja, deslizándose y cayendo al suelo de sentón, o la última. Moviéndose con la gracia de una tabla y el paso de un pingüino drogado.

Posó sus manos sudorosas sobre los anchos hombros de su compañero, mientras que él la tomaba con delicadeza por la cintura. Enseguida comenzaron a moverse, con un gran nerviosismo de pisarlo o caerse haciendo el ridículo. Espontáneamente escuchó una risa ronca y graciosa que le puso la piel de gallina por lo sensual que se escuchaba.

Inquieta elevó la mirada y se encontró con un par de iris oscuros que la miraban amablemente, aunque le molestó la risa que a ella le pareció una burla y frunció el ceño.

— Deja de mirar tus pies. — emitió él — Hay menos probabilidades de que me pises si no los miras. — explicó avergonzándola.

— Es muy fácil decirlo… — respondió Sakura desviando la mirada de esos ojos escrutadores —… veremos que opinas luego de que te dé un pisotón.

El peliplata rió nuevamente.

— No eres mala bailarina. Solo has tenido un mal guía. — profirió sorprendiéndola, elevó la mirada instantáneamente y se encontró con una sonrisa ladeada que le provocó un marcado rubor — Fíjate… — le murmuró al oído.

Sakura cerró los ojos unos segundos ante el atrevimiento y el espasmo que le provocó su aliento chocando contra su oído. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, se encontró con que ambos recorrían el salón con sincronía, a ella le hacía falta gracia pero a él le sobraba y eso emparejaba las cosas.

— Ves, no es tan difícil. — le murmuró nuevamente al oído, no pudo evitarlo. Una ola de excitación le recorrió el cuerpo y se manifestó en sus ojos jade cuando lo miró.

Él lo entendió inmediatamente al fin y al cabo eso era lo que estaba buscando, en cuestión de segundos abandonaron el lugar…

Ni siquiera se despidió de sus amigas, realmente ni falta hacía, aparte de la diversión y el alcohol, el sexo venía de la mano y ella lo necesitaba con urgencia. Así que… esa noche, no dormiría en su departamento…

.

.

.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos esa mañana lo último que esperó encontrarse era el cuerpo robusto de un hombre a su lado, apenas cubierto por una sábana blanca que prácticamente solamente le cubría los muslos y los pies, dejando al aire libre su bien formado y apetitoso trasero.

¡Carajo! ¡¿Pero qué demonios había pasado anoche?!

Ese era el efecto secundario de una noche de loca, los tragos y el estrés le hacían malas pasadas siempre. Lo más irónico del asunto es que no había bebido más que tres copas, pero era tan inútil para el alcohol que hasta los Cosmopolitan la embriagaban, y eso que contenían el mínimo de licor.

Ahora no recordaba que pasó o como llegó ahí. No. ¿A quién quería engañar? Si lo sabía, como olvidar tremenda noche de pasión con ese hombre escultural. Ni que estuviera drogada. Y estaba segura de que aun en esas lo recordaría a detalle…

Si aun sentía su robusto cuerpo sobre el suyo, el movimiento de las caderas contra su pelvis, el sudor de sus cuerpos calientes y deseosos. Los gemidos, los arañazos y ¡sus gritos!, jamás en su vida pensó que gritaría alguna vez. Por lo menos no en el sexo.

El problema era que su mente conservadora y anticuada no la dejaba recordar tremendos detalles de un acto que según sus padres solo debía suceder en sagrado matrimonio, o por lo menos habiendo un compromiso previo. Pero era mujer y como todas, tenía necesidades fisiológicas como cualquiera, el sexo era una de ellas.

Que de no haberlo probado con anterioridad seguramente no andaría en esas, acostándose con desconocidos. Giró su rostro para ver al hombre que descansaba a su lado, se encontraba acostado boca abajo y su rostro de lado cubierto por una mata de sedosos cabellos grisáceos, que estuvo apunto de arrancar anoche.

Suspiró agotada y resignada, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no tenía de otra más que aceptarlo. Con un tremendo cuidado se deshizo del brazo que aprisionaba su cintura y comenzó a buscar su ropa, la cual se encontraba desperdigada por todo el lugar…

De repente su localizador comenzó a sonar, dio un brinco exaltada y se apresuró a encontrar su bolso, el cual halló debajo de la cama extrajo el aparato y lo apagó rápidamente. Nerviosa y agitada elevó la mirada hacia el peligris que ni siquiera se movió ante el ruido que el aparato había emitido, suspiró aliviada. Al parecer él tenía el sueño pesado.

Dejó de perder tiempo y se dispuso a vestirse, no podía apagar por completo el localizador y seguramente la seguirían llamando. Aparte de que se estaba haciendo tarde para su trabajo y Konan no podría cubrirla por mucho tiempo.

En cuanto estuvo lista salió de ahí apresurada, sabiendo que igual llegaría tarde porque no sabía en parte de la ciudad se encontraba…

"_Hace exactamente veinticuatro horas que soy una vida incoada. Por la voluntad de Dios he venido a existir. Mi padre y mi madre se unieron en un solo cuerpo y me estructuraron mediante una sola célula engendrada._

_Durante el primer día he dividido mi célula primitiva en dos, luego en cuatro y así sucesivamente, convirtiéndome en un complejo universo en mí misma. Soy una imagen de Creador, pues él siempre está produciendo su creación. Hoy nací, ya no puedo morir._

_Quizá a esta altura de mi vida podría degenerar y ser vaciada en una hemorragia desde el vientre de mi madre pero soy un ente completo y total. _

_La concepción me ha otorgado el derecho de existir en el vientre de una mujer, primero, y luego cuando tenga nueve meses de edad, salir al exterior y cumplir con el propósito para el que fui engendrada; desarrollar una vida única y total, una existencia que solo yo puedo hacer y que nadie más puede vivir por mí._

_Soy única en mi género humano. Nunca antes existí, ni voy a existir otra vez. Soy eterna, intrínsecamente indestructible. Por un acto que solo puede ser percibido como un acto de amor, he sido concebida para mostrar en mi desarrollo un milagro latente de la vasija que mis padres formaron, como receptáculo del espíritu de Dios que ha puesto en mí. _

_Soy micro celular. Pero soy una persona. Traigo en mi interior talentos y capacidades sellados, que solo pueden ser abiertos y leídos por quienes me amaron y me engendraron. _

_He sido creada para la eternidad. Poseo todo un mundo de potencialidades que se desarrollaran de aquí en delante. Hay algo que trasciende mi creación propia, he sido concebida, amada y puesta aquí por Dios._

_Él quiere protegerme y llegar conmigo a la finalización de un ser total. Soy tridimensional al tomar cuerpo de mis padres, espíritu de Dios y llegar a ser un alma viviente._

_Me estoy reproduciendo aunque no tengo mis facultades desarrolladas, ni mi cuerpo provisto de extremidades, soy una personalidad histórica. Desde hoy he comenzado a recorrer la larga senda de la existencia incoada en la oscuridad de un vientre, y cuya gloria se manifestará el día de la resurrección. _

_Solo soy un cigoto, pero tengo en mí, inherente, el principio de la gloria de Dios. _

_¿Podría alguna criatura arriesgarse a hacerme morir antes de empezar a vivir? _

_La cavidad en que he sido puesta es demasiado grande para mí, pero creo que iré creciendo hasta que mi madre me sienta. Entonces, ese día señalado, que ha sido diseñado para mi propio alumbramiento, veré a mamá como cuando el alba sorprende a la noche."_


	4. Impresiones

**Bueno, antes que nada debo una disculpa prometí un capítulo semanal y creo que he fallado con dos entregas. Pero tengo una buena razón, he estado estudiando para el examen de nuevo ingreso en la universidad a la que quiero aplicar y bueno… seis años de egreso oxidan un poco así que tuve que ponerme al corriente y no había tenido tiempo de editar hasta ahora. **

**Así que mis disculpas del caso, aquí está el capítulo de esta semana. Espero les guste y merezca sus comentarios. **

**Hago la aclaración de nueva cuenta, los pensamientos colocados al final son sacados de una obra de Arnoldo Eddi Valencia. No son míos, son de éste magnífico escritor. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas y posiblemente lenguaje inapropiado.

OoC en los personajes.

**Personajes: **Kakashi | Sakura. Itachi | Sakura.

**Género: **Romance | Drama | General.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Impresiones. **

"_La vergüenza de confesar el primer error, hace cometer muchos otros."_

_Jean de La Fontaine._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**K**akashi se levantó extremadamente tarde ese día, de no haber sido porque su estómago clamaba rigurosamente por alimento ni siquiera se hubiese movido de la cama. No es que fuese un haragán, para nada. El único problema es que estaba demasiado cansado con lo del orden y la mudanza, los extensos turnos en el hospital, exceptuando el tremendo ejercicio practicado la noche anterior… que se quedara durmiendo hasta tarde solamente era un efecto de lo extenuado que se encontraba su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, no se esperó despertar totalmente solo en la cama. Sí. Su tímida compañera de sábanas se había ido y no le había dado ni las gracias, estaba seguro de que el día anterior le había enseñado un par de cosas que le durarían para toda la vida… por lo menos le hubiera dejado una nota de agradecimiento.

Se colocó lo primero que encontró, se dispuso a tomarse un café y luego ponerle fin a ese desorden que era su sala. Aun tenía cajas sin abrir, aunque en su mayoría eran libros de medicina que se suponía los de la mudanza debieron dejar en su estudio; no en medio de la sala.

Ahora le tocaría hacer doble trabajo, cargar las cajas hasta el estudio luego desempacar y acomodar. Vaya día el que le esperaba…

.

.

.

.

Sentada sobre uno de sus sillones crema, sosteniendo su barbilla escuchando el parloteo de su madre… sí, Tsunade se encontraba ahí. Llegó a su departamento y se la encontró justo en la entrada junto a su perro Bob, un hermoso labrador negro que dejó olvidado en su casa.

Le remordía la conciencia pero en mal momento optó por comprarse un perro, lo quería pero no tenía tiempo para el pobre animal, por lo menos no tanto como deseaba. Por esa razón se lo llevó a su madre, aparte de que su casa era más grande y tenía mucho más espacio para él.

Pero el parloteo de su madre no la distrajo de sus recuerdos, mucho menos de los que tenían que ver con la noche anterior… aun recordaba sus sensuales gemidos y todavía sentía su aroma exquisito, esa esencia varonil impreso en su cuerpo.

Salvaje, erótico e insaciable… así es como lo describiría en tres simples palabras. Que seguramente no acapararían su basta experiencia… un tenue rubor cubrió sus mejillas y trató de disiparlo de todas las formas posibles.

— ¿Cómo está papá? — preguntó tratando de desviar un poco el tema de la falta de tiempo.

— Metido en su oficina como siempre. — bufó rodando los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no le pides que tome unas vacaciones?

— Ya lo hice… — musitó derrotada la rubia.

La pelirosa se tornó pensativa y luego habló.

— ¿Qué te parece si voy este fin de semana y lo convenzo de hacer ese viaje? — sugirió la ojijade con una sonrisa.

— Estoy segura que a ti si te haría caso. — dijo Tsunade también sonriéndole.

— Claro mamá.

Ambas sonrieron cómplices. Se pasaron la tarde hablando del trabajo y las travesuras de su perro.

Solía olvidar cuan bien la pasaba junto a su madre, los días que pasaba para arriba y abajo en la joyería. Ese negocio que le costó tanto construir, sudor, lágrimas y sangre le había costado a Tsunade llegar hasta la posición que ahora ocupaban en la sociedad.

Se enorgullecía de su madre, apenas tenía 17 años cuando se embarazó y el patán se dio a la tarea de desaparecerse dejándola sola con todo el paquete… montar un negocio de joyas siempre fue su sueño y tenía un toque sumamente delicado para ello. Sin embargo, montar su propio negocio y pensar en el bebé que esperaba para cubrir todos sus gastos era sumamente complicado, por no decir difícil.

Pero su madre era ingeniosa, y se las arregló para expandir su negocio, los interesados comenzaron a llegar y su fama comenzó a crecer…

Admiraba a su madre, tenía mucha más fuerza interior que ella misma y no se dio por vencida jamás. Estaba segura que ella en su lugar… no habría hecho tanto.

La tarde terminó, despidió a su madre en la puerta del departamento y a su perro; prometiéndole verla el próximo fin de semana. Tuvo que llamar al hospital para hablar con Konan, su enfermera secuaz favorita le informó que no había estado **tan** complicado el día, por lo tanto no habían notado mucho su ausencia.

Lo cual esperaba que fuera cierto o se enfrentara a unos turnos más largos…

.

.

.

.

Bufó aburrido, cansado y fastidiado. Mover y reorganizar era lo más terrible de las mudanzas, sin contar la limpieza luego del desastre. En definitiva tenía mucho que hacer aun…

El teléfono del estudio comenzó a sonar, lo tomó con su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra sostenía un libro de medicina.

— Diga. — contestó bronco.

— _Te vas sin siquiera despedirte, Kurenai se quedó preocupada por ti. — _reprendió otra voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono.

— Tu novia suele hacer una tormenta en un vaso con agua siempre…

— _Ni que lo digas… —_ murmuró el otro y a lo lejos se escuchó un: **"Te escuché Sarutobi"**, con un tono femenino muy amenazante _— ¡Carajo! Creí que no me escucharía… —_ el peliplata soltó una carcajada divertido y colocó un libro en uno de los estantes de arriba del librero.

— Creo que esta noche no habrá nada para ti. — se mofó el peligris, Asuma soltó una maldición y un gruñido.

— _Cállate, Kakashi. —_ masculló _— Pero ya que me doy cuenta que estás bien me voy a tratar de "contentar" a mi novia. Nos vemos. —_ dijo y colgó.

Hatake soltó otra carcajada divertido, enseguida regresó el teléfono a su base y continúo con su tarea. Aunque primero evaluó su situación mirando alrededor de su estudio, tenía cuando menos 7 cajas más sin abrir… y todas contenían libros. Soltó un suspiro lleno de cansancio, llegaría a navidad así… negó con la cabeza y volvió a su trabajo, si se quedaba ahí suspirando por cada libro que colocaba jamás terminaría. Y debía dejar medianamente ordenado antes de entrar a trabajar.

.

.

.

.

Lunes, comienzo de semana y en su caso de horas más turnos extra. Sí, en definitiva no tenía tanta suerte como ella creía ya que su adorado jefe se percató de sus dos faltas en esa semana y había mandado a llamarla muy temprano ese día. Sabía que su semana siempre era agotadora, ahora lo sería más… quien sabía lo que deseaba su casi retirado jefe.

Lo más seguro es que no pudiera asistir a ese remplazo de válvula que tanto estaba ansiando. Si era eso se daría un tiro, realmente quería ver esa cirugía aunque solo tuviera que sostener un succionador. La cirugía empezaría en menos de veinte minutos, se encontró a Tayuya vagando por el pasillo y le dijo que el jefe la esperaba, parecía no tener muy buena cara…

Se plantó frente a la puerta, tomó aire y luego dio un par de toques hasta esperar respuesta al otro lado; la cual resultó casi inmediata.

— Ahm… b-buenos días. — saludó nerviosamente la pelirosa, observando Sarutobi que le sonreía de forma cálida y paternal.

— Pasa, Sakura. — ésta asintió y cerró la puerta suavemente tras de sí — No voy a regañarte si es lo que piensas.

La pelirosada quiso soltar un suspiro de alivio, sin embargo, lo contuvo.

— ¿Entonces?

— Bueno, pronto será mi retiro… — emitió tranquilamente, su postura seguía siendo la de siempre pero en sus ojos había un poco de tristeza que no podía pasar desapercibida, ni para él ni para ella — Y necesito pedirte un favor.

Sakura frunció el ceño extrañada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Cuál?

— Solo quiero pedirte que ayudes a Kakashi en lo que te sea posible, puede que sea un gran cirujano pero aun así estará un poco perdido en el lugar… así que te pido de favor que lo asesores en lo que te sea posible. — la pelirosa asintió comprendiendo.

No es que se supiera el teje y maneje del hospital pero había ayudado a su jefe en algunas cosas, una que otra orientación no le vendría mal a su nuevo superior.

— Claro, haré lo que pueda. — contestó con seguridad, aun sintiendo un poco de duda en su interior.

El anciano sonrió confiando en que cumpliría su palabra.

— Y si hay algún problema que no puedas solucionar puedes llamarme.

Ella asintió nuevamente con una sonrisa. Resintió nuevamente el hecho de que él tuviera que retirarse, realmente se había acostumbrado a tener que rendirle cuentas a Sarutobi; pero ahora sería diferente… esperaba que diferente en el buen sentido.

Hablaron un par de minutos más y luego prácticamente la corrió de la oficina recordándole que tenía que prepararse para entrar a quirófano en unos minutos, cosa que ella no rechazó y casi corrió por los pasillos del hospital quebrantando algunas reglas, más bien una. Pues estaba prohibido correr por los pasillos, aunque ahora que lo pensaba era una regla tonta…

En fin, luego discutiría mentalmente las reglas, por ahora lo mejor era lavarse para entrar al quirófano.

.

.

.

.

Una semana se pasa volando cuando estás entre libros y cajas… realmente no había perdido por completo su tiempo. Podía decirse que hasta se había retroalimentado en el área de medicina general. No era su campo favorito pero nunca estaba de más repasar un poco.

Sin embargo, ese día se había levantado especialmente más temprano que los otros pues Sarutobi requería de su presencia muy temprano, y a pesar de que en sus años de universidad lo tomaron como un flojo sin remedio; le gustaba ser responsable. Estacionó su Mercedes negro, apagó el motor y descendió del auto.

Se internó en el enorme plantel, al preguntar por la oficina de Sarutobi la enfermera que le dio las indicaciones casi se lo comía con la mirada, más él lo ignoró por completo pasando de largo hacia la dirección que le fue indicada. Tocó un par de veces y una voz masculina desgastada le dio el aval para entrar.

— Buenos días, Sarutobi. — saludó respetuosamente luego de cerrar la puerta.

El anciano levantó la mirada y le sonrió gustosamente.

— ¡Buenos días, Kakashi! — respondió animadamente invitándolo a sentarse — Que gusto verte.

— Al contrario, el placer es mío. — respondió tomando asiento.

— Bueno, creo que no hay que dar grandes explicaciones por las que te he citado tan temprano. — habló directo, Kakashi asintió comprendiendo — Aunque no está de más que te dé algunas recomendaciones.

— Tú dirás.

Sarutobi comenzó a recitarle las reglas y algunas otras cosas con respecto al personal, aparte de que le mencionó algo acerca de una joven que había estado ayudándolo en algunos asuntos los últimos meses y que podría serle de utilidad su conocimiento. También le sugirió o más bien _"mandó"_ a que conociera las instalaciones, antes de que comenzara con todo el papeleo y luego no tuviera tiempo ni para respirar.

— Pronto vendrá para que la conozcas. — repitió de nuevo el anciano, él únicamente asintió.

Repentinamente se escucharon un par de toques en la puerta.

— Ahí está, pasa Sakura.

— Buenos días perdón por el retraso pero…

A Kakashi le pareció conocida la voz, así que obedeciendo a su instinto giró para percatarse si era de la persona que él sospechaba… y en efecto, era ella. La chica del club, con su cabellera rosada desordenada y un evidente rubor en sus mejillas. Reconoció su voz aunque un poco más clara y menos patosa por los tragos, pero poseía el mismo tono.

No obstante, Sakura se quedó estática sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta, con los ojos abiertos y sus mejillas calientes. Estaba segura de que se había ruborizado al reconocer al hombre se encontraba sentado frente a su jefe…

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si era el hombre que le había dado el mejor sexo de su vida y la había hecho descubrir lo que era un verdadero orgasmo.

Se había quedado ahí parada como estatua.

— Oh, no te preocupes Sakura. — articuló Sarutobi, ella dirigió su mirada hacia él al escuchar su voz — Ven, pasa. Quiero presentarte a Kakashi Hatake, tu nuevo jefe.

Y sus ojos jade se abrieron más de ser posible. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir? ¿Qué ese hombre sería su jefe?

Oh, por Dios… se había acostado con su nuevo director.

"_Me he adherido a mi madre como la prolongación de una nueva vida se extiende más allá de mi entendimiento. Creo que hay un mundo exterior donde no comenzaré a existir, si no prolongaré mi vida; pues ya estoy existiendo. Tengo nueve días de edad y mi sexo se ha ido determinando. Soy una niña semejante a mamá, con todo código genético de amor y riqueza femenina. _

_Que hermoso será crecer en el vientre de un ser que me quiso albergar. Mi pequeño territorio está sujeto a la pared de una matriz. Mi minúsculo tamaño quizá será desapercibido para el ojo humano o la consideración de los planes de los hombres; pero existo. _

_Soy solo un huevo. Pero tengo en mí, inherente, el principio de una vida indestructible."_


	5. Recorrido

**Bueno, después de tanto tiempo me digno a colocar continuación. Mis disculpa, pero he estado muy, muy ocupada con algunos asuntos de la universidad y no he tenido tiempo de editar. **

**Bien, aclarado ese punto tengo que hacerlo con otro. **

**La historia la escribí y la terminé, la estoy re-editando pero no la cambiaré, el final y la temática fue escrito y no pienso cambiarla. El final es trágico, así que para los que no gusten de este tipo de lecturas tan dramáticas, ahórrense el mal rato. **

**No quiero sonar pesada, pero lo digo para el que no sea seguidor de la tragedia. **

**Ahora sin más, dejo que lean. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos —_

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

Situaciones sexuales implícita-explícitas y posiblemente lenguaje inapropiado.

OoC en los personajes.

**Personajes: **Kakashi | Sakura. Itachi | Sakura.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

**Género: **Romance | Drama | General.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Recorridos.**

_¿Por qué lo llaman amor cuando quieren decir sexo?_

_Groucho Marx._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**K**akashi sonrió imperceptible e irónicamente, vaya si la vida era satírica y truculenta. Él que pensaba que no la vería de nuevo y se la encontró en el lugar menos esperado… aunque sí le impresionaba saber que esa chica tuviera la gracia del aun director del hospital. No parecía en lo absoluto una chica con una extrema inteligencia, a lo mejor dedicada sí pero no súper inteligente.

Aunque claro, las apariencias engañan.

Ahogó una carcajada y ocultó una sonrisa divertida al verla, parecía que acababa de ver a un fantasma o algo parecido. Tenía los ojos saltados y la boca abierta, lo miraba con una sorpresa exagerada. Se encontraba parada en el umbral de la puerta, más bien parecía que se sostenía ahí como si fuese a caerse.

Sin embargo, debía criticarle el hecho que vistiera como una ejecutiva. Para ese trabajo tan movido, llevar faldas de sastre no funcionaba y los tacones menos. Solamente se caería y fracturaría.

— Sakura. — llamó Sarutobi pasando por alto el hecho de que su mejor residente se quedara clavada al piso como estatua.

— Oh… Disculpe… — habló nerviosa y torpemente la pelirosa avergonzada.

— Ven, siéntate. — le sonrió el hombre de blancos cabellos. Ésta asintió e hizo lo que le dijo —. Bien, haré las presentaciones oficiales. Kakashi, ella es Sakura Haruno. Es una de las mejores residentes del programa y mi mano derecha. — dijo observando paternalmente a la pelirosada.

— Mucho gusto, Sakura. — manifestó Kakashi profesionalmente extendiéndole la mano.

La de ojos jade se sorprendió al ver su profesionalismo e indiferencia, apenas y la había mirado… ¿o acaso no la había conocido?

— I-Igualmente… — murmuró ella correspondiendo el gesto, aunque al sentir el contacto de su mano con la piel masculina le hizo rememorar ciertos acontecimientos que quería olvidar en ese preciso momento.

Eso sin contar el claro rubor que precedía en sus mejillas.

— Bueno, ya hechas oficialmente las presentaciones… — habló él con una sonrisa —. Quería pedirte un favor, Sakura.

— ¿Cuál, dime?

— Orienta a Kakashi, muéstrale las instalaciones mientras yo termino todo el papeleo. — pidió Sarutobi.

— Sí… Claro… — le sonrió la Haruno nerviosa y estrujándose la falda.

Kakashi la miró de reojo, le pareció un poco extraña y exagerada la reacción de la chica. Había sido una aventura de una sola noche, nada del otro mundo. Pero a ella parecía afectarle de más.

— Bien, entonces ve con ella Kakashi. — le dijo el de cabellos blancos manteniendo su sonrisa y su buen humor.

El peligris asintió y se levantó inmediatamente, con toda la paciencia y elegancia que lo caracterizaba. Esperó a que su improvisada guía también lo siguiera y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— Nos veremos más tarde, Sarutobi. — profirió abriendo la puerta caballerosamente a Sakura que se sonrojó por el detalle.

Ambos salieron de ahí dejando un sonriente Sarutobi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La Haruno caminaba por los pasillos insegura y nerviosa, restregaba cada tanto las palmas de sus manos sudorosas en la tela de su falda limpiándolas momentáneamente; esfuerzo inútil porque volvían a mojarse. Su nerviosismo no tenía igual, se sentía como una estudiante de secundaria junto al chico que le gustaba, el más guapo y popular de toda la escuela.

Ese con el que todas soñaban y con el que contadas podían estar, pero que tuvo la suerte de fijarse en ella. Así se sentía, sabía que era algo estúpido; sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que ella era una mujer adulta y consciente de sus propios actos y lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, siempre había sido una chica conservadora, no de las que cometía una locura solo porque sí. Y si lo hacía, por lo menos esperaba ya no volver a encontrarse con esa persona, claro, solo lo pensó ya que nunca había hecho algo parecido…

Se sentía como bicho raro a su lado, él con su metro noventa y su musculatura, sin contar su atractivo físico inigualable. Sin contar las miradas de las doctoras y enfermeras que casi se lo comían con la mirada, y si pudieran se le tirarían encima…

— Por lo visto no estás acostumbrada. — comentó casualmente Kakashi sobresaltándola un poco.

— ¿Disculpe? — preguntó sin entender mientras continuaban vagando por los pasillos de Recepción y Emergencias.

— A tener sexo casual. — respondió de lo más natural, la pelirosa por su parte se coloreó de un rojo manzana.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No diga eso en voz alta! — se escandalizó mirando a todos lados esperando que nadie lo hubiera escuchado.

Kakashi la miró de forma extraña, un poco excesiva su forma de ver las cosas.

— No te preocupes, no grito. — ésta lo miró apenada y desvió la mirada sonrojada.

Al Hatake su actitud le parecía tierna, de una u otra manera.

— Lo siento…

— Descuida. — concilió él con tranquilidad.

Él introdujo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras caminaban por los pasillos de Consulta externa. Observaba a su alrededor de forma interesada y analítica, eran más de 15 pisos y más de 25 consultorios. Una estructura grande y completa, sofisticada en cuanto a aparatos y tecnología de punta.

No por nada era uno de los mejores hospitales del país, bien merecido tenía el título.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — inquirió el peliplata al ver que salían de las instalaciones.

— Ahm… A los edificios aledaños… — musitó ella.

— Huh. — respondió únicamente.

No supo porque razón su falta de interés le dio un poco de molestia, no sabía si era por su falta de tacto, su franqueza o el hecho de que sentía que lo que había pasado entre ellos no había sido nada importante. Solo algo ocasional e insignificante.

— ¿Cuántos edificios son?

— Dos, A y B. — contestó la pelirosa —. Es uno de los hospitales más completos y grandes que he visto… — murmuró más para sí misma que para él, éste la miró de reojo y luego al frente.

— ¿Comienzas tu residencia? — indagó con un poco de curiosidad.

— Empiezo mi segundo año.

Kakashi asintió levemente, continuaron caminando y se internaron en el edificio A. Ahí estaba el área de Imageonología, Servicios médicos y Administración. Él miraba de un lado a otro memorizando, inspeccionando y analizando cada aspecto del lugar.

Se dio cuenta de que en la parte central se encontraba el área de Imageonología, la sala especificada solo para eso comprendía 5 salas de rayos X, dos salas de ultrasonido, una sala de tomografía axial, una de angiología digital con área blanca, Sub-Ceye y laboratorio. Además de un archivo de placas, dos espacios para interpretación y un cuarto oscuro.

Pasaron por la sala de Hemodiálisis, integrada por 7 cubículos de diálisis, dos de féresis, dos para hemodiálisis peritoneal con técnica de aislamiento. El peligris elevó ambas cejas más que sorprendido, estar completo era poco, estaba más que equipado para mantener a sus pacientes muy, muy bien atendidos. Sin quejas ni réplicas.

Por alguna razón se sentía como niño en dulcería, adoraba la medicina y ver un hospital como ese simplemente le disparaba la emoción. Sakura lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa al verle los ojos brillosos, realmente se le hacía por de más atractivo y tierno ver a un hombre como él, maravillado con una estructura como esa.

Desvió la mirada avergonzada cuando él la miró.

— Continuemos… — musitó ella con una media sonrisa continuando su recorrido.

Siguieron y Sakura le dijo que el banco de sangre tenía un área para el control, otra para las muestras, dos consultorios; una zona de sangrado, el servicio de lipotimias y tres laboratorios más. La planta alta estaba destinada para el gobierno del Hospital, compuesta por la Dirección General, la Sala de Juntas, la Dirección Médica, Administrativa. Cuatro subdirecciones en total de 16 cubículos, más un área de uso general para el personal administrativo.

Anexo al área de gobierno, destinaron un espacio para alojar a la Sociedad de cirugía, la Asamblea general de cirujanos, la Asamblea nacional de enfermeras, la Jefatura de enfermería, Oficina de promotoras voluntarias y un cuarto de aire acondicionado.

En la parte poniente de la misma planta se encontraba ubicado los servicios de inhalo-terapia y fisiología pulmonar, que comprenden las salas de mecánica pulmonar, inhalo terapia, gimnasio, un laboratorio, un local para cálculos e interpretación de datos, más dos consultorios.

— Las instalaciones son muy completas… — murmuró Kakashi paseando la mirada a su alrededor —. Tienen lo último en tecnología, el personal es apto y las instalaciones igual.

— A nuestro director siempre le ha gustado la innovación, la actualización y lo mejor. — respondió Sakura —. Es por eso que brindamos la mejor atención y servicio a todos nuestros pacientes.

— Ya veo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En ese recorrido, Kakashi se dio cuenta de las miradas furtivas de las enfermeras, las doctoras e incluso de las pacientes; contando también las de su improvisada guía turística. No podía negar que le elevaban el ego, se sentía como en la universidad y parte de su adolescencia, cuando era asediado por diversidad de chicas.

Claramente que aquellas eran más tímidas y recatadas, en pocas palabras, una versión de Sakura más jóvenes. Éstas, estaba seguro de que si se descuidaba o si la pelirosa se iba se le irían encima…

— Estamos en el edifico B. — anunció la Haruno.

Él no dijo nada, únicamente le escuchó hablarle y explicarle el funcionamiento del lugar igual que el anterior, realmente no necesitaba mucha ciencia pero él la dejó continuar esa era su asignación y su trabajo. Sin embargo, en ese recorrido y de una extraña manera Sakura comenzó a sentirse más nerviosa por su cercanía, aunque más que eso el cosquilleo que sentía en el cuerpo y específicamente en una zona donde no debía sentirlo… Eso había estado molestándola desde hacía rato, pero intentó inútilmente despejarlo explicándole las funciones de cada área, cada sala y si era posible cada máquina.

Pero sus intentos fueron inservibles, y ahora en lugar de calmarlo parecía haberlo avivado más. Los recuerdos acudían a su mente sin quererlo e intensificaban ese picor entre sus piernas, su excitación era tanta que sentía la dureza de sus pezones y si no bajaba la ansiedad se notarían pronto por encima de la tela de su blusa.

— Sakura, ¿estás bien? — llamó el peligris un poco extrañado por el rojo incandescente de su rostro y las gotas de sudor en su frente, ésta se sobresaltó.

— Sí si estoy bien. — contestó rápidamente tratando de no hacerse notar, Kakashi no le creyó y se acercó.

— ¿Estás segura? Estas muy roja. — dijo acercándose y posando la palma de su mano sobre la frente de la pelirosa, ese solo contacto de la piel fría con la suya que estaba ardiente le produjo un escalofrío.

Acto que solamente aumentó aquella sensación en su cuerpo, le recorrió como un latigazo de electricidad y casi le hace perder el sentido.

— N-No… Estoy bien… — tartamudeó.

Éste no dijo nada, solamente la haló del brazo y la metió en un consultorio.

— ¿Q-Qué haces?

Él no dijo nada, únicamente abrió la puerta y…

_Continuará… _


End file.
